This invention relates to a pipe coupling for repair and intends to provide a coupling that permits the simple, precise repair of leakage or likely leakage portions in the joints or piping of a laid pipeline without interrupting water passage or gas supply.
In time, after water service pipes and gas pipes are laid, cracks and wear due to aging, corrosion and damage to packing, pipes and joint materials, or degradation of welding occur, thereby causing leakage.
The conventional method adopted for repairing such leakage is to replace faulty portions and thereby renew damaged or worn members for restoration to the original condition.
In some cases, filling material is packed into the portions where leakage occurred.
Such method of replacing faulty portions can indeed attain repair. However, when water or gas passes through a pipeline, this passage must be interrupted, resulting in disruption and inconvenience to consumers living in all downstream areas.
Furthermore, to replace a faulty member, operations must necessarily be performed on the adjacent members connected thereto. Therefore, such replacement requires a considerable number of manhours and is especially labor-intensive in the case of underground pipes.
The method of packing filling material into leaking portions is primitive. When it is difficult to effectively stop leakage due to aging or corrosion, this method will rather enlarge the leaking portions. In particular, for pipelines used under a considerably high pressure condition, this method can be rarely adopted these days.
Such repair is naturally temporary and unsightly and further repair must be executed within a short time.